3 locas que aparecen en las vidas de los shamanes
by Nuni Tao
Summary: El torneo de shamanes se a vuelto a abrir despues de 2 años... todos se encontraban viajando en el jet de Len cuando...¿Quienes son esas muchachas?REVIEWS! Este fic esta hecho por mi y MewthreeMENSAJE MIO, LEER! SUPER IMPORTANTE!
1. pobres shamanes! las 3 locas aparecen!

Cuando 3 locas aparecen en las vidas de nuestros shamanes By Nuni Tao y Mewthree Ligott  
  
Era un día normal, bue, no tan normal como todos esperaban. Todos estaban en unos de los yets de Len , viajando a EE.UU, resulta, que el torneo de shamanes se volvió a abrir después de 2 años, con lo que Yoh, Len, Horo, Chocolove, Anna, Lyser y Tamao, tenian 15, Mientras que Pilika, Jeanne (n/a: si se preguntan que hace jeanne aca, los soldados X, se separaron, y jeanne termino en la pension Asakura) tenian 14. Y hao. y Hao no se sabe que edad tiene (Hao no murio y es bueno, bue, no tan bueno, pero. no es tan peligroso) Y Ryu y Jun tenian 20  
  
Horo: cuando llegamos???  
  
Pilika: Hermano! Es la sexta vez que preguntas!  
  
Horo: es que nadie me dice!  
  
Len: Ya te dijimos que falta 1 hora!  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh, a que parte de Estados Unidos tenemos que ir?  
  
Yoh: primero, a California, que ahí nos espera Silver, si es que lo encontramos, y después. el nos dira a donde ir  
  
Anna: van a dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?  
  
Ryu: tranquila señorita Anna, no se preocupe.  
  
Hao: che, chino, donde hay algo para comer  
  
Len: vuelveme a llamar "chino" y no vas a comer nada mas en tu vida  
  
Hao: tranqui n_n  
  
Len: la comida esta atrás del baño ¬¬  
  
Hao: gracias..  
  
Jeanne: no se para que lo trajimos (refiriéndose a hao)  
  
Hao: y yo no se por que te trajimos a ti, monja  
  
Jeanne: Como dices?!?! Ò.Ó  
  
Hao: MONJA! Ò_ó  
  
Jeanne: DIABLO! Ò.Ó  
  
Anna: SE CALLAN! QUIIERO DORMIR!!! ¬¬***  
  
Hao y Jeanne: si. (O)-(O)  
  
De pronto se escucho un ruido y tuvieron que bajar de emergencia, y cuando bajaron.  
  
Len: quien demonios son ustedes?  
  
¿??1: hola!  
  
¿??2: No seas tan directa  
  
¿??3: dejala  
  
Horo: eh?  
  
Len: se puede saber que hacían en el ala de MI jet!?!  
  
¿??1: Es que los boletos de avión están muy caros.  
  
¿??3: Podemos ir con ustedes??  
  
Lyser: son shamanes?  
  
¿??2: si.  
  
Yoh: claro, no hay problema, vengan con nosotros, es mejor si somos mas  
  
Len: CON QUE DERECHO INVITAS GENTE A MI JET!!  
  
Yoh: vamos len, no te enojes, aparte, son muy lindas, jejeje (sape por parte de Anna) OUCH!! Perdón Annita, tu eres la mas linda!!  
  
Anna: mas te vale.  
  
Manta: y como se llaman?  
  
¿??2: Yo, Nuni, la de la derecha es Mewthree y la rubia de la izquierda es Paula  
  
Ryu: QUE LINDAS!!!! (las va a abrasar pero Mewthree le pega una piña antes de que la toque)  
  
Mewthree: sin abrazos ¬¬  
  
Nuni: Mewthree, no debes ser tan agresiva!  
  
Mewthree: y que queres que haga? Nos queria abrasar! ¬¬  
  
Paula: bue, ya fue  
  
Pilika: subimos?  
  
Luego de mucha(y cuando digo mucha es por que es mucha!) charla llegamos a California, EE.UU  
  
Manta: de donde son?  
  
Mewthree: de Argentina (EL MEJOR PAIS DEL MUNDO!)  
  
Horo: y eso con que se come? ._.  
  
Paula: Argentina es un PAIS , bobo ¬¬  
  
Jun: y. donde queda? I.I  
  
Nuni: en América del Sur  
  
Todos: ahhhh ºoº  
  
Hao: que Argentina no es ese el país de los corruptos?? (nuestros corruptitos del alma,XD)  
  
Paula: sip  
  
Hao: como es que se llama su presidente? El de cara rara  
  
Mewthree: Kish? I.I  
  
Nuni: Nesti? I.I  
  
Paula: Kirchner? I.I  
  
Len: el nombre completo o.oUu  
  
Las 3: Nestor Kircher (pero se pronuncias Kishner)  
  
Hao: y como se llama el presidente ese que tiene cara de mono? ¬¬Uu  
  
Mewthree: Turquí? ._.  
  
Nuni: Carlis? ._.  
  
Paula: Menem? ._.  
  
Len: el nombre completo -_-  
  
Las 3: Carlos Saul Menem (Mewthree le dice turquí)  
  
Yoh: que nombres raros. ^^Uu  
  
Paula: y si los vieras en persona. u_ú  
  
Nuni: (mirando un local de ropa) MIREN QUE ROPA LINDA!!! XD  
  
Paula: ya empezó. ¬¬  
  
Jeanne: eh? I_I  
  
Mewthree: cuando ve algo que le gusta. lo compra, imaginate todo lo que compra la loca esta  
  
Nuni: LEN! COMPRAMELO!!!!  
  
Len: que? No, ni loco  
  
Nuni: QUE ME LO COMPRES!  
  
Len: esta bien. si hay algo que aprendí es nunca molestar a una mujer cuando compra algo (Nuni, va elige la ropa "imagínense todo lo que compro!" y vuelve con len lleno de bolsas)  
  
Horo: (empieza a pasar una mano por el hombro de Mewthree) Mewthree-chan... n_n  
  
Mewthree: (corriéndose) me re jode que me digan "chan" ¬¬*** (mira un negocio de armas) ^¬^ ARMAS!!! YO QUIERO UNA!!!! LEN COMPRAMELA!!!!!!  
  
Len: que?! Otra mas?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! -.  
  
Anna: no se para que las trajimos son muy escandalosas ¬¬  
  
Yoh: tranquila Annita n_nUu  
  
Anna: ¬¬. que no me llames Annita, ahora por eso tu entrenamiento aumentara un 89%  
  
Yoh: "llorando" nooooooooooooooooo ¡-¡  
  
Amidamaru: (aparece) no llore amo Yoh. ¡o¡ (se pone a llorar)  
  
Jeanne: jeje, pobre Yoh n.n  
  
Lyser: no se preocupe doncella Jeanne  
  
Hao: que no es doncella! Es monja! ¬¬  
  
Lyser: como puedes decir eso! ¬¬*** ( y se empiezan a pelear, pero jeanne no les da ni 5 de bola)  
  
Mewthree: volvimos!! n_n  
  
Len: Adiós 5 millones. u.ú  
  
Todos: O.O , TANTO DINERO?!?!  
  
Mewthree: pues si, necesitaba algunas armas para entrenar a Baby (su espíritu) y el resto es para mi colección n_n  
  
Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Manta: les puedo hacer una pregunta??  
  
Karen: claro n.n  
  
Manta: como son sus apellidos???  
  
Mewthree: eh. ¬¬Uu eso no importa! n_nUu  
  
Manta: si tu lo dices.  
  
Luego de mucho bla,bla,blaaaa, y mas bla,bla,bla , alquilaron un hotel 5 estrellas , pagado por el enano cabezón y len  
  
¿??: Bienvenidos sean a EE.UU  
  
Yoh: Silver! Que bueno verte, amigo n_n  
  
Silver: como andan? n.n  
  
Manta: bien , y tu?  
  
Silver: bien, vine a avisarles la próxima pelea, habrán 2 pasado mañana, la primera es a las 9:00 de la mañana, que pelearan, un equipo que. Se llama. eh. no me acuerdo como se llaman pero bueno, se que el lider del grupo se llama Schizo Malub Eöl y los demas no tengo ni la menor idea, por que solo me dijeron ese nombre. Bueno ese equipo peleara contra el equipo "Queens of the world" que esta integrado por Mewthree Ligott, Nuni Feints, y Paula Most, Que esas son ustedes verdad?  
  
Las 3: si  
  
Todos: por que ese nombre? ¬¬Uu  
  
Mewthree: por que Nuni nos gano una apuesta y lo puso ella u_ú  
  
Todos: con razón. u_uUu  
  
Nuni: pero no es divino el nombre? *-*  
  
Todos: no ¬¬  
  
Nuni: malos! ¬¬***  
  
Len: un momento. Ligott, Feints, Most. esos apellidos me suenan. YA SE! QUE?! USTEDES ME ENGAÑARON!!!!!! Ò.Ó  
  
Paula: sonamos, se dio cuenta ¬¬  
  
Yoh: que dices, len? I.I  
  
Len: Ligott, Feints, Most, son apellidos de importantes empresarios argentinos, que trabajan con mi padre, ahora me cierra todo!  
  
Manta: pero si tienen plata.por que se metieron en el ala del jet de len???? -_-Uu  
  
Mewthree: por que nos cansamos de nuestros aviones y de pedir aventón... Bue' yo avión no tengo... mi viejo le tiene fobia a volar u.u  
  
Nuni: aja. u.u  
  
Len: entonces. DEVUELVANME LOS 4 MILLONES QUE GASTE! Ò-Ó  
  
Nuni: maleducado, espera (saca un celular de su cartera y se pone a llamar) Hola? Marisa, pasame con mi papá , es urgente, no, no me importa que este en una reunión, pasamelo!, Hola, papi?? Escuchame, podes mandar 4 millones a la cuenta bancaria de Len Tao, si, si, El hijo de En, si, si, yo le digo, un beso papi!! , chau! (corta) len, mi papá te manda saludos  
  
Lyser: se ve que eres consentida n.n  
  
Paula: no es consentida, es "la nena de papi", es la menor de su familia, así q imaginate que tiene todos los gustos  
  
Len: malcriada ¬¬  
  
Silver: bueno, como decía, luego de esa pelea, peleara "el equipo de len" contra las " Girl`s Shaman" que esta integrado por Giuliana Dipainter , Melina Losent y Agustina Laneri, (los apellidos son cambiados) que la pelea será a las 4:00 de la tarde, sus oráculos virtuales luego les dirán el lugar de la pelea  
  
Mewthree: que esas no son sus amigas? (refiriendose a pau y a nuni)  
  
Paula: si, pero no sabia que eran shamanes  
  
Nuni: bueno, eso no importa  
  
Yoh: que les parece si nos vamos a comer?  
  
Anna: no pienso pagar la cuenta...  
  
Mewthree: Yo menos...  
  
Pilika: y mi hermano? ._.  
  
Hao: no es ese que esta comiendo alla? (señala un restaurante)  
  
Mewthree: jejeje, mientras no se me acerque, me cae bien n_n  
  
Paula: que simpática. ¬-¬  
  
Mewthree: Gracias por el halago... n_n  
  
Lizerg: señorita Paula, tiene un cabello hermoso(tocandoselo, al pelo! No sean mal pensados)  
  
Paula: eh. ah, si gracias, gracias ¬¬  
  
Ryu: luego tienes que contarme que shampoo usas!! *0*  
  
Hao: (cantando) barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestras mentes.  
  
Len: miras "Barnye el dinosaurio"?? =-=  
  
Hao: no, la canción, me la pego Mewthree  
  
Mewthree: a mi me la pego Paula ¬¬  
  
Paula: a mi me la pego Nuni ¬¬  
  
Nuni: a mi me la pego mi hermana de 21 que mira Barnie ¬¬  
  
Hao: (llorando) pobrecita!! ¡-¡  
  
Len: tiene 21?? ._.Uu  
  
Ryu: luego podrías presentármela *-*  
  
Nuni: ni en pedo ¬¬  
  
Paula: jajaja, Nuni siempre se lleva mal con su hermana  
  
Nuni: paula, cerra el pico (es una forma de decir)  
  
Mewthree: bueno.. que les parece si probamos las nuevas armas que compre para Baby?  
  
Paula: claro n_n  
  
Hao: que compraste? I.I  
  
Len: querrás decir "que NO compro" ¬¬***  
  
Mewthree: compre, 4 ametralladoras, 1 cañón, 4 pistolas calibre 29, 4 escopetas (lo mas común), 80 cuchillos traídos de Irak (jejejeje), 40 hilos mortales (eso es invento mío) que cortan cualquier cosa, también compre un pack de armas de todo tipo, que tiene 100 pistolas de todo tipo, y alguna que otra mas  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
Paula: oye, lo de los hilos es nuevo, luego me los dejas probar??  
  
Mewthree: claro XD  
  
Hao: por mi que estas tienen tendencia suicida  
  
Chocolove: (nunca había hablado!!): chi que chi, tal vez son parte del ejercito pue` quien chave.  
  
Nuni: bueeeeeeee.. Mucha charla  
  
Mewthree: a ver.. Baby! *el espíritu abandona su forma chibi al lado de su ama, y se transforma en un enorme perro un poco más grande que un lobo, pelaje negro que cambia a blanco en el centro del pecho y en las puntas de las patas. De su espalda se extienden un par de enormes alas negras*  
  
Nuni: me encanta Baby, es re lindo como mi querido espiritu Lila (mi perrita querida de mi alma!!!)  
  
Mewthree: Baby,llega al otro lado sin tocar 1 solo hilo  
  
Yoh: no que se podría matar?  
  
Mewthree: que no, mi espíritu es especial  
  
Len: (sarcásticamente) ahí si, tu  
  
Mewthree: lo digo en serio "chainat" (apodo de Mewthree para Len) , Baby, al igual que mis otros tres espíritus es especial, él es un mensajero de la muerte, proveniente de las profundidades del infierno... n_n  
  
Tamao: Qué miedo... -=)  
  
Len: Si claro, como si eso fuese verdad... ¬¬  
  
Mewthree: Me estás retando chainat?? =)  
  
Len: La niña será rayada pero entiende las indirectas... *los dos estaban a punto de hacer la posesión cuando...*  
  
Nuni: Dejate de joder Mewthree!!! Recordá que nuestra peléa no es con ellos!!!  
  
Mewthree: *desvanece la forma chibi de su espíritu* Mierda... me arruinaste el juego ¬¬  
  
Paula: Para vos todo es un juego no?? ¬¬  
  
Mewthree: Emmm... chip *suena su cel* Un seg... *se aparta para hablar*  
  
Karen: Sigamos... Len que te pasa???  
  
Paula: Si... desde hace rato que llevás esa cara de chino frustrado...  
  
Len: No entiendo como no me di cuenta... claro... ya había leído que las hijas de esos tres empresarios solían movilizarse por la gente común y sus personalidades eran muy extravagantes... -.-  
  
Karen y Paula: n-n*****  
  
Mewthree: COMO CARAJO!!!??? NO!!! VOS TAS' EN PEDO!!! ELEGÍ O ME DÁS GUITA O TE RAYO EL AUTO!!! TE LO RAYO!!! Y VOS SABÉS QUE YO LO QUE DIGO LO CUMPLO!!!!! (traducción: Hola papi, como estás?, yo bien gracias, no te preocupes te limpié el auto, yo siempre cumplo...)  
  
Kya: *desde el tel* PODÉS BAJAR EL TONO POR FAVOR!!!??? ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO, CARAJO!!!! (ay hijita querida, como te extraño, espero que no te quedes afónica) (Kya=viejo de Mewthree)  
  
Horo: Que lindo, mi futuro suegro... n_n  
  
Karen y Paula: ¬¬Uu ::Este está loko:: (entre ::dos puntos:: están los pensamientos)  
  
Len: Claro, si lográs que primero te acepte como amiga... ¬¬ ::De seguro, al que vas a tener como familiar primero va a ser a mi viejo y a mi:: *le echa una sonrisa a Pilika*  
  
Mewthree: *a su señor padre* ESCUCHAME, HAGAMOS UNA APUESTA!!! Ahora me mandás una cifra que vos quieras, pero que esté arriba del medio millón, aunque sea!!! La apuesta es esta: Si yo logro derrotar a tres shamanes seguidos utilizando UN solo espíritu y haciendo SOLO la posesión de almas. Vos me vas a dar todo el dinero que se me cante y NO me vas a tocar y el Discman ni mis dulces y snacks por TODO un año!!!!!!!  
  
Kya: LO DEL DINERO TAMBIÉN!!!??? POR UN MES!!!  
  
Mewthree: 11 MESES!!!  
  
Kya: 3!!!  
  
Mewthree: 9!!!  
  
Kya: 6!!!  
  
Mewthree: 9! Y no te toco el auto!!!  
  
Kya: USABAS MI FIAT!!!!??? O.o  
  
Mewthree: Shet..(shet = m!e--@ en ingles). yo y mi GRAN, GRAN bocota! -_- Si te lo usaba... Bue' lo importante, aceptás o no???  
  
Kya: Ta' bien... PERO LO DULCES Y....!!! *Mewthree le corta*  
  
Mewthree: No pienso gastar batería en vos... ¬¬ *hablándole al celular como si fuera su padre* Escuchame vos, turro, volveme a llamar te aseguro que... *suena* Carajo... ¬¬ *atiende* Ah, es uno de los hermanos de mi abuela... ese hijo de su madre... ahhh... ya sep... n_n *apaga el cel*  
  
Nuni: Problemas familiares??  
  
Mewthree: Los cuales dentro de... 24 horas disminuirán... n_n  
  
Paula: Che y si volvemos al hotel a ver las habitaciones???  
  
Anna: Si, volvamos... *se adelanta seguida de los demás*  
  
Mewthree: Un segundo y Nuni??? .  
  
Paula: Buena pregunta... .  
  
Parlante: ATENCIÓN COMPRADORES!!!! TENEMOS FABULOSAS OFERTAS DE ROPA DE 1º MARCA EN EL LOCAL 53!!!!!!!!  
  
Paula: Ya sé donde está... -_-  
  
Mewthree: Que lindo, con eso ya me siento como en Argentina... n_n  
  
Paula: Si... nada mejor como el hogar... n_n  
  
Anna: ESO ES PORQUE ESTAMOS EN UN BARRIO LATINOAMERICANO!!!! TARADAS!!!! Ò.Ó  
  
Mewthree: Ups! Creo que sí no??? n_n  
  
Len: Vamos por la loka nº2 antes de que anuncien otra oferta de ropa... *van hacia dicho local guiados por Paula y Mewthree con un mapa de esos que se reparten por la calle*  
  
Mewthree: Emmm... -.-  
  
Paula: Emmm... -.-  
  
Mewthree: *leyendo el mapa al revés* Y esto como es??? @.@  
  
Len: Está al revés pelotudas!!! ¬¬ *les quita el mapa y lo mira* O.O  
  
Paula: Que?? ¬¬  
  
Len: Esto es un mapa turístico de la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires!!!!!!... -_- *hace un bollo el mapa y lo tira*  
  
Mewthree: NO!!!! EL MAPA!!! *corre a buscar el papel*  
  
Horo: CHINO!!!  
  
Len: Que??? ¬¬  
  
Horo: NO DEBISTE HACER ESO!!! Ò.Ó  
  
Paula: SI!!! NO SABÉS QUE CUANDO ESTAMOS EN Bs As VENDEMOS LOS MAPAS A LOS TURISTAS!!!!??  
  
Len: TIENEN MUCHO MÁS DINERO LAS TRES JUNTAS QUE YO Y MI FAMILIA!!!! PARA QUÉ TRABAJAR COMO PUESTERAS BARATAS!!!!??? ¬¬  
  
Paula: Porque es divertido!!!  
  
Mewthree: *regresa con el mapa echo un bollo y con Nuni y Lizerg, el último cargando bolsas de compras de Karen hasta con los dientes* Hola! Encontré a la prófuga!! n_n  
  
Nuni: Si... hey me podés quitar la cadena del cuello????, parezco un perro ¬¬ *se refiere al collar que Mewthree le ató y la lleva de una correa*  
  
Mewthree: No te la quito, al menos hasta que salgamos de acá y no puedas escuchar las ofertas de compras... ¬¬  
  
Paula: Bien pensado!!! Quiero llevarla!!!! ^¬^ *le quita la correa * vamos perro!! ¬¬  
  
Nuni: QUE NO SOY UN PERRO!!! O--O-  
  
Mewthree: *la suelta y Nuni hace lo mismo* Bien... Vamos che, tenemos que lavarnos la cara por lo menos, para lucir parcialmente presentables para el duelo que tenemos dentro de 15 minutos...  
  
Nuni: Vos creo que ya tenés lavada la cara no???  
  
Paula: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDD  
  
Mewthree: NO JODAN!!! ¬¬*** PORQUE LAS MATO AHORA MISMO!!!!!  
  
Nuni: Tranqui... bue' vamos... n.n  
  
15 minutos después en el inicio del duelo...  
  
Paula: y donde carajo estan esos 3 navos q el lider tiene nombre de boludo?!?!  
  
Continuara.  
  
Nuni: lo logramos Mew! Ya tenemos el primer cap.  
  
Mewthree: si si si, que emoción  
  
Len: muy idiota.  
  
Hao: en eso te apoyo chinis (alias len)  
  
Len: hao hijo de p***  
  
Nuni: bueno, muchachos aver si nos dejamos de pelear eh?  
  
Mewthree: mucha boludes. como fuimos capases de arruinar las mentes de los lectores , Nuni?  
  
Nuni: y bueno. nosotras dijimos "es muy boludo" asi q se joden si lo leyeron y quedaron con un trastorno psicologico  
  
Mewthree: como q len y hao ya estan muy afectados  
  
-vemos a len y hao golpeando su cabeza contra la pared-  
  
Len y Hao: mucha idiotes. el mundo se acaba. que hacemos? AH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mewthree: bueno, jeje. Asi deven quedar ustedes, REVIEW po q sino les vamos a joder toda la vida continuando este fic rapido, jajaja  
  
Nuni: no es mucha tortura?  
  
Mewthree: nah.  
  
Mails: tiakaruchis@hotmail.com (Nuni) , mewthree00@hotmail.com (Mewthree) 


	2. ATENCION

eh... bueno como empesar. Primero q nada les deceo FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y q la paser super bien!. Segundo ¡Feliz cumple a Len! (jajajaja, no me acuerdo el cumple de mi hna pero si el de len,XD) Y tercero, lo mas importante es que como me voy de vacaciones todo el mes de enero, no voy a poder actualisar, pero les prometo q ni bien llegue de vacaciones lo primero que voy a hacer es actualisar. Respecto a el fic de len/pilika, les prometo una sorpresa. Y con el otro (el q toy haciendo con mewthree) les prometo más idiotes (XD). Bueno eso era todo, suerte! nos vemos en febrero!!!!!  
  
Los quiere mucho:  
  
NuNi TaO 


End file.
